Sleepless Nights
by Lobsters forever
Summary: Both Cobb and Ariadne can't sleep. They find that keeping each other company is much better than counting sheep. Post Film. Cobb/Ariadne. Please Review.


_Authors Note:_

_This is pointless, I know. But I miss these two and I had to write this. _

_Please Review!_

**Sleepless Nights**

Domenic Cobb was beginning to get restless. He had tried everything from counting sheep to counting the lines on his palms. No matter what he tried, he could not fall sleep. He rolled over onto the other side of the bed, his arm stretching out on the Queen size bed of the Hotel Room.

It had been almost one month and a half since the Fischer Inception and they were in the middle of planning out their next Extraction endeavor. This one was not nearly as dangerous then the last and so Cobb had decided to participate in the opportunity. Also, the job was to take place in Washington, which was not too far away from his children.

Saito had rented out the entire top floor for them at the 'Park Hyatt' and it was that particular, beautiful and expensive suite that Domenic Cobb could not rest his eyes, body and mind.

He sighed heavily, his stomach rumbling in the exact same process of motion. He thought for a second, looking at the clock that read three am and decided to grab a small after-midnight snack. Perhaps some of his hunger would wilt away along with his inability to rest.

He carefully and quietly tiptoed out of the bedroom and walked through the long and narrow hallway, towards the kitchen. He bit down on his bottom lip, hoping that they still had some of that Captain Crunch cereal that he secretly engulfed, when none of his team members were watching. All of them, especially Eames, would ridicule him endlessly if he would ever find out that he liked a children's breakfast item.

Once he made it into the kitchen, he opened the sliding door and realized that the light switch was already turned on. He peered around the kitchen, seeing a young woman sitting on one of the wooden stools near the table counter. It was Ariadne.

He smirked at the sight of her. He enjoyed her company extremely. Even though at times (more than 'at times') she tried to pressure her way into his life by questioning him and his morality. If he had to be completely and wholly honest, he enjoyed talking to her more than anyone else in the crew. (Whatever Arthur did not know, wouldn't hurt him, right?)

Ariadne was an intelligent woman who- his eyes budged at the sight of his favorite cereal box beside her. She looked up at him, smiling as she swallowed her pieces of cereal. "Can't sleep again?"

He shook his head at her, leaning on the wall behind him while he concentrated on the fact that this had been the fourth night they met each other at night in the very same kitchen. "No." He shrugged his shoulders once and walked towards the cabinets, chucking shortly as he teased, "So, you're the one stealing my cereal."

"Guilty." She mused him, raising her spoon in the air slightly while she chewed on the pieces of Captain Crunch. "But there is still some left if you're still interested." She pushed the cereal box towards the tip of the counter and he nodded at her, clearly desiring some type of pick up.

He grabbed a bowl from the cabinet along with a spoon and then walked back towards the stools, where Ariadne was sitting. He positioned himself on the one directly beside her and grabbed the cereal box from the edge of the counter. "So, what's your excuse this time?"

He raised his eyebrows at her, pouring his milk while waiting for her to answer "My excuse?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, her lips pursing into a type of sarcastic grit. "Well, let's see-" she paused, placing her spoon into the bowl in front of her while replying, "The counting sheep didn't work and the-"

"It never works." Dom sighed out, his cereal bowl perfectly complete. He picked up his spoon and pushed it in the air towards Ariadne, smirking "Cheers." She smiled at the gesture, her spoon clinking his before they both took a spoonful of food into their mouths.

There was a brief silence before Ariadne turned her head towards him, her legs pushing herself out of the seat, while asking "Movie again?" Cobb shrugged his shoulders, picking up his bow and spoon in order to follow her.

"Sure." He responded, his feet already dragging themselves behind the young woman in front of him. It had become a slightly familiar routine for the two of them. If they were not able to sleep, they would meet in the kitchen (on accident or not) eat an extremely early breakfast together and watch a film. It was days like this that Domenic Cobb knew he would miss once the next extraction was complete.

"'The Hangover' is supposed to be really funny." She raised her eyebrows at him, the DVD swirling around her outstretched fingers.

"According to Eames." Cobb commented, his blue eyes meeting her dark brown pupils in the midst of the dark room.

Ariadne nodded slowly, her eyes widening while slipping the DVD off her small, delicate fingers. "Right. No "Hangover' then." She chuckled briefly, Cobb echoing her laughter with his own deep tenor.

She flipped through the DVD case that Arthur had provided for the group. Her mouth beaming as she found "Romeo and Juliet'. She turned to Cobb, her eyes large and deep as she pleaded with his permission.

He let out a fake groan and a slow roll of his eyes as she pushed the air with his hand. He honestly did not mind the film and the fact that the film was slow paced might be a blessing to him; it could tire his eyelids faster than any counting skin cells could do.

She plopped next to him seconds later, her cereal bowl fastening itself straight onto her lap. She smiled as the beginning credits came on, her heart racing with excitement. "I love this movie."

"And I will never understand why." Cobb rebated in a teasing manner, his spoon lifting up to his mouth again. "I just don't understand how this Romeo kid could be so in love with Rosalind and then the next, he falls in love with Juliet. It doesn't make sense."

"Love doesn't have to make sense Cobb." She hushed him, relaxing herself on the comfortable sofa.

He chuckled at the response; he of all people knew that. Mal was a subject that was never far from his mind, but he had finally accepted the fact the she was gone. His children made him happy now and his work also did, along with Ariadne-

He stopped to look at her for a moment, her dark hair falling around her dark tank top and black pajama bottoms. He took another spoon full of cereal, as he watched her eyes peer out at the screen. "I love this part." She whispered, talking another spoonful of milk and crumbs.

He smiled briefly, turning his head towards the television set while whispering "Yeah, me too."

"Maybe this was the reason why we couldn't sleep them?" She shrugged her shoulders at him, half asking and half stating.

Dom nodded, his arm relaxing on the couch while he answered "Maybe." She was right, in a way. Not because of the movie. But it seemed that his mind would much rather spend time with her than resting. He inhaled lightly, his eyes lurking back onto the screen as his mind began to wonder onto other things.

"Would you like to meet James and Phillipa?" Cobb asked her, quite randomly seconds later.

She turned her attention to him and smiled while saying "Of course."

"Good." He smiled shortly, his attention quickly falling back to the television set "Put the volume lower." It wasn't too loud; he just did not want to wake anyone else up.

xxx

"What in bloody-?" Eames paused, his voice low as his eyes rested firmly planted upon the scene in front of him. He turned his head to the side, his hand swinging in the air towards Arthur standing in the hallway.

He whispered softly "Come here."

"What do you want now, Eames?" Arthur asked, his voice strained and almost too loud. Eames pointed towards the couch, where Ariadne was sleeping in Cobb's arms, pieces of Captain Crunch and milk spilled all over the area. Her head was resting upon his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her small and curved frame.

"That's- nice, I guess." Arthur nodded, his eyebrows upward, his voice soft, not knowing how to react to the situation.

"Nice?" Eames asked. He scoffed and then rolled his eyes "It won't be so nice anymore when we get the bill." He took a deep breath in, groaning as he muttered "Remind me to ridicule Captain Cobb Crunch when he wakes up."

_Authors Note:_

_I hope you enjoyed it, at least to a tiny extent. _

_Please review!_

_Thank you!_


End file.
